Tú
by atomic-ant
Summary: One-Shot. Basado en la canción de Ricardo Arjona - Tú. Edward y Bella cumplen un siglo de casados. ¿Qué sorpresa le tendrá Edward a Bella?


**Todo los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo me adjunto la historia. La canción es de Ricardo Arjona, escúchenla cuando lean este fic, para darle emoción.**

**Tú**

Estaba sentado en el piano, mis dedos bailaban en las teclas de marfil de mi mayor confidente. La melodía que se producía hacía que los mejores recuerdos salieran a flote.

Era su nana, la nana que yo le compuse cuando nos conocimos. En ese tiempo era el único lazo que me daba la libertad de estar junto a ella, sin tener el peligro de por medio.

Esa melodía era una de las tantas demostraciones del inmenso amor que sentía por ella.

Hoy para nosotros era un día especial, a decir verdad, para mí todos los días que pasaba a su lado eran impresionantes. Pero la fecha que se marcaba hoy en el calendario demostraba que era más que un simple día de nuestra eternidad.

Hoy se cumplían 100 años desde que nos habíamos casado, uno de los días más felices de mi largos años de vida. 100 años desde que juramos como marido y mujer estar juntos por toda la eternidad. 100 años, nuestro primer siglo, el primero de los tantos que iba a haber.

Dejé que mis dedos terminaran la melodía. Cuando toqué la última nota, me dispuse a pararme del piano. Necesitaba preparar todo para la ocasión.

Gracias a que Alice y Rosalie se habían llevado a Bella, de solo recordar la cara que puso, ella sufría con esas dos. A mí me daba más tiempo de preparar todo.

Dentro de estos 100 años la mayor parte del tiempo habíamos vivido en Forks, Reneesme se había negado a irse lejos. Claro, la razón era por ese chucho maloliente. Después de tanto tiempo, todavía no lo toleraba totalmente, aunque el y mi querida nenita ya tuvieran su vida juntos, yo seguía resentido.  
Pero claro, no le podía decir que "no" a mi querida nena, a la bendición más grande que se me había entregado después de haber conocido a su madre.

Claro que los primeros años nos tuvimos que mantener ocultos, era muy peligroso el hecho de que algún conocido nos viera, y notara que no envejecíamos. Pero luego ya no fue un problema, ya que poco a poco se fueron yendo, ya que los años pasaban y ellos eran simples humanos.

Caminé hasta la entrada, tomé las llaves de mi auto, ya no conservaba mi antiguo Volvo, pero siempre sería un buen recuerdo. Me dirigí al lugar en donde llevaría acabo mi sorpresa.

El lugar después de tanto tiempo ya estaba bastante viejo, pero seguía funcionando como siempre. Era impresionante que no lo hayan destruido o lo hayan convertido en otra cosa.

Trabajé por unas cuantas horas, sabía que necesitaba recrear el lugar tal como lo había estado en ese momento. Estaba colocando los últimos adornos en los lugares indicados, cuando sentí que el celular vibraba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Lo saqué, no necesitaba ver el identificador de llamadas para saber quien era.

- Alice – respondí.

- Terminamos – me dijo. Alice había cumplido su misión, ahora solo faltaba que yo entrara en acción.

- ¿La han torturado mucho? – pregunté mientras me reía entre dientes. Aunque Bella sea ahora una vampira, seguía igual de terca y con su odio a todo lo que tuviera que ver con ropa y moda. Ella nunca cambiaría, y eso yo lo adoraba.

- Ash! Tú esposa sigue igual de cuando la conocí – dijo Alice con enojo en su voz – Aunque pasen siglos todavía no aprecia la bendición de la moda.

Me reí fuertemente, Bella nunca cambiaría.

- Ya Alice, entretenla unos minutos más. Casi termino – le dije, solamente necesitaba ir y cambiarme de ropa. Y todo estaría listo.

- Como usted diga señor – Alice estaba feliz de estar más rato en un centro comercial junto a su muñeca preferida, realmente necesitaba ir a rehabilitación con el tema de las compras. Luego lo hablaría seriamente con Jasper. Pensándolo mejor, con Carlisle, ya que con Jasper no conseguiría nada.

Luego de cortar la llamada, eche un último vistazo al lugar, necesitaba que todo estuviera perfecto. Revisé los detalles. Estaba todo en su lugar, tomé mi auto y me dirigí a casa.

Solo me tomó unos momentos llegar allí. Salí del auto y entré a la casa. Tomé una ducha rápida y me vestí con el traje que había guardado por todos estos años.

Fui hasta el pequeño estudio que había en nuestra casa, y grabé el CD que iba a necesitar esta noche. Luego lo metí en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Tomé mi celular y escribí un mensaje rápido a Alice, avisándole de que ya podía soltar a Bella. Pero sabía muy bien de que no la soltaría en unas dos horas más, todavía necesitaba arreglarla.  
Lo que la duende no entendía era que para mí, Bella era perfecta con lo que llevara puesto. No necesitaba pulir más el diamante, porque este ya brillaba con todo su esplendor.

Recibí en menos de un segundo la respuesta de Alice, ya venían de regreso. Sabía que tenía que esperar a que las chicas terminaran por lo que me fui a mi piano.

- Alice, Rose, por favor ya ha sido suficiente – escuché a Bella desde la puerta. Yo sonreí, mi ángel había vuelto. – me tuvieron toda la mañana y la tarde en el centro comercial. Por favor necesito paz.

- Nada que ver, necesitamos arreglarte rápido – le respondió una entusiasmada Alice. Este era su mayor diversión.

- Puedo hacerlo sola – insistió Bella, igual de cabezota que siempre. – De verdad Alice, no necesito tu ayuda.

Era hora de rescatar a mi ángel. Me acerqué por detrás y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella se volvió y me dedico una mirada de "Ayúdame". Me reí entre dientes, ya estaba harta.

- Gracias Alice, pero creo que es suficiente – Bella me agradeció con la mirada. – Déjala ya, además no creo que necesité gran arreglo, ya que ella es perfecta.

Sabía que si Bella hubiera sido humana, hubiera estado roja como un tomate.

- Pero déjame al menos…  
- No, Alice. Gracias de todas formas – la interrumpí. "Te odio Edward" pensó la duende. Se dio medía vuelta y se fue.

- Gracias mi amor – me dijo Bella – Ya no podía más. No hubiera sobrevivido a un make-over o algo por el estilo. Aunque técnicamente no puedo morir.

Le dediqué una de las tantas sonrisas que tenía para ella. Luego la besé, poco a poco empecé a profundizarlo, pero decidí parar en contra de mi voluntad. Necesitaba llevar acabo la última parte de mi sorpresa, después terminaría lo que había empezado.

- Mi amor sabes que hoy es un día especial … - me miró con ojos de saber de lo que estaba hablando – por eso te tengo una sorpresa.

- Edward no era necesario – me dijo. Luego suspiró pesadamente – Sabes lo mucho que odio las sorpresas, me impresiona que todavía no lo entiendas.  
- La ocasión lo ameritaba – le respondí con una sonrisa. – Ve a vestirte, te espero.

Le besé en la mejilla y le dejé el paso libre. Ella se fue refunfuñando para prepararse.

Luego de unos minutos apareció, llevaba el mismo vestido que esa vez, ya todo estaba perfecto. Se veía igual de hermosa, nunca me cansaría de las veces que me hechizaba esta mujer.

- Me preguntó porque este vestido se me hace tan familiar – dijo Bella, capas que no recordara con exactitud el vestido que usó, pero luego lo recordaría todo.  
Me acerqué a ella y la envolví en mis brazos. La besé, y le susurré en el oído lo hermosa que se veía. Luego nos fuimos a donde la sorpresa nos esperaba

- Llegamos – Bella se dispuso a salir del auto, pero yo la agarré del brazo, ella frunció el ceño – espera, es que necesito vendarte los ojos.

- A no, eso no – me dijo con un puchero. Le puse cara de perrito y al final cedió igual. Suspiró y esperó a que yo le pusiera la venda.

La guíe a donde debíamos estar.  
- Espérame un segundo – me moví hasta donde estaba el equipo de música y coloqué el CD. Luego volví a su lado.  
- Edward explícame ahora que estas tramando, o sino … - me dijo con enfado. Yo le seguí el juego.  
- O sino ¿Qué? – me reí.  
- Mmm … no tengo sexo contigo por un mes – me dijo.  
- Mi amor, yo no soy como Emmett.  
- A bueno tu te arriesgas a que lo cumpla – podía no ser como Emmett, pero tampoco quería quedarme un mes completo sin hacer el amor con mi ángel.  
- Tu ganas – le dije resignado. Ella se rió.  
- Ya ahora explícate, y por el amor de Dios sácame esta maldita venda.  
- ¿Lista? – le pregunté. Ella movió su cabeza en un "si". Le quité la venda.

Si expresión era impagable, estaba deslumbrada. Me miró con los ojos llenos de emoción, yo le sonreí como un niño en Navidad. Al parecer le hizo efecto porque me sus mejillas se elevaron por la gran sonrisa que apareció en su bello rostro.  
El lugar estaba iluminado, cada adorno estaba perfecto. Nada podía salir mal.

- Es el lugar en donde … - no la deje terminar, solo la conduje hasta donde habíamos bailado por primera vez.

- Mi amor se que hoy sufriste mucho con Alice – ella rodó los ojos – pero era porque necesitaba hacerte esta sorpresa.

- Edward, no era necesario – me dijo. Observaba todo, y cada vez se le iluminaban más los ojos. – Es realmente el lugar en donde bailamos por primera vez, ¿cierto?

- Lo es, quise recrearlo nuevamente para esta ocasión tan especial – le dije- Bella dama ¿Baila? – le estiré mi mano para que la tomara.

- Pero no hay música.  
- O sí, la hay – y apreté el botón del control que accionó el equipo de música. Una suave balada empezó a sonar.  
- Entonces que dice bella dama – le dije. Ella no aceptó a la primera, quiso jugar un poco, pero después sonrió y tomó mi mano.  
Le di una vuelta y coloqué mis manos en su cintura. Ella puso sus brazos detrás de mi cuello, y junté mi frete con la suya.  
[N.A. Pongan ahora la canción, si es que la tienen. Para darle más sentimiento a momento.]

Sabía que el cantante empezaría a cantar en unos momentos.

- Bella esta canción te la dedico. Mi amor, expresa todo lo que siento, y sentiré por ti. Por siempre y para siempre.

- Hasta la eternidad – me respondió. El cantante empezó a cantar la dulce letra de la canción.

_**Tú**_

_**Mi proa, mi timón, mi timonel, mi barco y todo**_

_**Mi mar, mi ancla mi arena y mi caña de pescar**_

_**Mi brújula y mi norte, mi puerto y mi soporte**_

_**Mis velas y mis redes, mi pesca y mi muelle**_

_**Mi dramamina pa'l mareo**_

_**Mi capitán y mi tripulación**_

_**Que mas puede pedir el corazón?**_

Ella me sonreía con dulzura. Nos movíamos al compás de la canción. Siempre juntos. No nos queríamos separar. Seguimos escuchado la canción.

_**Tú**_

_**Mi piano, mi papel, mi tinta china, verso y todo**_

_**Mi mejor musa, mi guitarra y mis intentos de canción**_

_**Mi alfabeto en español, mi mejor inspiración**_

_**Mis cuartetos, mis clavijas**_

_**Mis ideas sin valijas, mis cartas sin correo**_

_**Y esta historia merodeando la razón**_

_**Que mas puede pedir el corazón?**_

_**Tú**_

_**El teflón donde resbalan mis problemas**_

_**Tú, mi paz y mi batalla, mi verdad y mi novela**_

_**Tú**_

_**Mi vicio, mi adicción, mi filosofía**_

_**Mi coherencia y mi locura**_

_**Mi desorden, mi armonía**_

_**Tú**_

_**Mi remedio y mi mal**_

_**La criptonita de este Superman**_

- Era tu marca de heroína – me dijo ella. Recordaba lo que le había dicho hace tanto tiempo.  
- Aún lo eres – le dije. Ella seguía siendo una adicción para mí. Le di un par de vueltas y ella se rió con alegría. Volví a colocarla junto a mí, y seguimos meciéndonos al compás de la música.

_**Tú**_

_**Mi semilla, mi jardín, mi jardinero, flor y todo**_

_**Mi mejor abono, mi hoja y tallo**_

_**Mi rama y mi raíz, mi sol, mi regadera**_

_**Mi agua y coladera, mi fertilización**_

_**Mi estambre tornasol, mi polen, mi pistilo en celo**_

_**Mi lluvia, mi pétalo y botón**_

_**Que mas puede pedir el corazón?**_

A veces le cantaba yo al oído, eso hacía que suspirara de una manera que me gustaba mucho. Disfrutamos lo último que quedaba de la canción. No quería que este momento se terminara, era perfecto. Ni siquiera eso lo describía exactamente. Nuestras miradas se juntaron, ambas eran oro fundido. Pero para mí siempre sus ojos serían de ese color chocolate que me había vuelto loco cuando los conocí.

_**Tú**_

_**El teflón donde resbalan mis problemas**_

_**Tú, mi paz y mi batalla, mi verdad y mi novela**_

_**Tú**_

_**Mi vicio, mi adicción, mi filosofía**_

_**Mi coherencia y mi locura**_

_**Mi desorden, mi armonía**_

_**Tú**_

_**Mi remedio y mi mal**_

_**La criptonita de este Superman**_

Se oyeron los últimos segundos de la canción, hasta que esta acabó. Yo no quería terminar de bailar con la mujer que ahora era prisionera de mis brazos, por lo que sabía de antemano que iba a necesitar otra canción. Por lo que al grabar el CD agregué otra más. Esta empezó a sonar de inmediato.

- Mi nana – me dijo.  
- Nuestra nana – le corregí. Deposité un dulce beso en sus labios. Siempre le había dicho que era su nana, pero en realidad era nuestra, porque era la melodía de nuestro amor. De nuestro grande y eterno amor.

**Ojalá que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Esta idea rondaba en mi mente hace tiempo, pero no había tenido tiempo para concretarla. Pero ahora ya la pueden disfrutar. Quiero un Edward! ¿Donde estarán escondidos? Necesito saber... xD  
Bueno, cuídense. Bites! **


End file.
